User talk:SalmanH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 15:13, 21 March 2009 Re: New Spellings This is why there are new spellings: http://bleachasylum.com/showpost.php?p=1188962&postcount=18. Yes, I don't like it either, but WhiteStrike is correct: we take the manga spellings first (unless it's not manga, like Amagai or Kariya). Arrancar109 19:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Eikichirō Saidō Well, because his position isn't revealed, he might be just be a squad member. And with that, I would say he might be apart of Squad 2 (The Second Division), since Soifon commands both them and the Special Forces, so if anything, just mention that he might be a part of the Second Division instead. His duties might tie in with the Special Forces as well, but since he's wearing a standard shinigami uniform instead of the Special Forces one, we can only assume he's a part of a Squad for now. Arrancar109 22:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Concerning Lock on Hitsuguya's Page The unlock is pretty much up in the air it was only supposed to be for a day, but people dont know any better so its been extended to a week. The reason its in the air was to wait for the next chapter to come out, but then it was brought to our attention that, that might not happen in this week considering the start of Golden Week takes place this week in Japan. So no one is sure if kubo is gonna be working this week or not. But yea thats the deal as of right now, if theres any minor edits we would ask that you hold off until the issue can be resolved either this week or the next when the new chapter is out. Also im not sure what tolerance is, we basically allowed it up there because well im honestly not sure it probably should be pushed into the personality area, now that i think of it. Salubri 17:56, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Tolerance Umm just go ahead and do and we'll work it out afterwards. Salubri 06:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Kisuke I think immense would be for the best,since he was a captain and the are have a large amount of Reishi,even some Non-captains have immense reishi,so yeah immense would be better. gohanRULEZ 16:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Deletion I deleted it on the talk page because the talk pages are not for average conversation and speculation. They are only for maintenance and content conversations on the specific article. I moved your conversation over to the forum under Isshin War Involvement. Salubri 16:25, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Speculation Please dont speculate on the articles thats what the forums are for, matter of fact their is a forum thread called divisions when you can talk about it. Salubri 17:59, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Volley I really don't think he's in a position to argue the point. I'd say go ahead. But that's just me. See what the others think. TomServo101 18:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) User Hey you shouldn't concern yourself with that user. As soon as i saw what he had done i blocked him. That sort of language or attitude shouldn't be tolerated at all. So there shouldnt be a problem from him unless he wants to wait for around this time next year.Salubri 02:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC)